AnnieXAmy a tale of true love
by ScarlettRinTuskino
Summary: this is a lesbian love story if you dont like dont read


One night I was at a sleepover with a friend her name was amy and just so yo know im annie.I wear black all the time and my hair is a slivery gray and my eyes were red her hair was red and her eyes were black she had drop dead georgus eexample she had curves and a d-cup I on the other hand didnt look sso gret I had curves and had a the guys at school asked her out all the time and she turned them down all the time I had no clue why though.I had no intrest in boys and ive known since I was little I was a lebian my mom found out when I was supported my decision and I was glad she back to the present.I walked into the guest bedroom in my black and red robe that went to the middle of my thighs i saw amy was up and in her black and gray robe the same length as mine I sat at her bed and asked "can u sleep?"

"No'" she replyed with a bored tone then I asked"Why do you turn down the boys at school all the time?"

"Isnt it odvious?"

"No" I replyed confused

"im a lesbian I dont like guys and never have!" she aid with a cheerful tone "i fell great to finally tell someone besides my support me but have their doubts"

"Really!" I said in an even more cheerful tone ive had a crush on my bestfriend since I met her she was the most beautiful girl in the whole my thoughts were cut short by her arms around me in a hug then she said "Annie?"

"Yes?" I said hopefully

"I think im in love with you but I dont think you dont swing the same way Annie pleae tell me you felll the same!" she pleaded

I was in shock after she said that then I wraped my arms around her and pulled her close she blushed and so did I told her "I love you too!" then I kissed her and she kissed me back when my older sister walked in."Hey I thought it was gonna be me and you tonight annie!"

"WE'll do that tomrrow ok alice?"

"okay but if you two do it im comin in here and joining you!" and at that she left and we went back to kissing then she put her hands up my robe and pulled it off under that I was in lingerie (did I spell that right ah who cares back to the story) .Then I pulled her robe off she was in only her underwear and it made it easier for me to massage her breasts and she then took off everything I was wearing and I took off her underwear he put her hands down my body and massaged my clint it made me moan and I made her moan by doing the same then went kissing her all down her I started kissing her clint it wa wet and I liked it I licked it and she massaged her breasts then she put her fingers in me and I put mine in hers and we wnet at it harder then I said 'wait here ill be right back!" then I went to my mom room,grabbed 3 things and snuck out .Then I went back into the guest room and her eyes went wide with lust and excitement."Are those...a dildo a vibrator and lube?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly then we went bacck at it I stuck one end of the y shaped dildo in my wet pussy then stuck it in hers,put the vibrator in between us and squirted lube allover the both of we climaxed and we fell asleep we awoke to my sister shaking us wispering in a panic "moms up and shes heading this way!" we slipped our clothes on and hid last nights evidence and left the room at ran into my mom and she asked "did you two do anything last night I heard screams of extacy and moans? its ok if you did I just wanted to know I wont tell a soul" we looked at eachother and put our arms around eachothers waists and I said "Yes" and she thwn hugged us both."what was that for?" I asked

"for finally officalizing your sexuality!" ok I thought then I faced her and kissed her and she kised me back then our toungs danced and tasted eachothers mouths she tasted like omething sweet and something our at the same time I liked it a lot it was left to the kitchen for breakfast and my mom asked if she could tell my dad and we nodded and as she told him he smiled and in was glad they approved of us and asked if she could stay a little while longer and she went to call amy's parents ahe came back and said since her parents had to go somewhere for a month she could stay here with us and we were eexcted and went back to my black and red room after we was nice to have a relationship with someone i love for once its boring without someone to love and them love you back


End file.
